1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to training devices and methods, and particularly to a cooperative training tool and method for teaching cooperation, teamwork and communication between users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any great organization knows that the foundation of any successful team is trust, communication, cooperation and leadership. In any group, whether for business, sports or leisure, teamwork is the key. Teamwork leads a football team to victory. Also, teamwork helps a business attain success over competitors. Bottom-line results of companies today are increasingly connected to how well employees communicate, collaborate and work together to achieve shared goals. Teamwork is the collective work done by a group towards a certain goal. It is important in attaining all the aims of an organization or a group. No matter what kind of a group you belong to, working together is vital in order to get an efficient output. Moreover, for business organizations, it also helps employees finish tasks at a faster rate. The upward trend is that employees of all types are increasingly working in teams. Therefore, in order to accomplish the goal of building better workplace teams of employees, team-building exercises that teach cooperation, teamwork and communication are vital and necessary to building this strong foundation.
In making and improving teamwork within an organization, corporate training, such as team-building exercises, is important. This will not only promote the culture of teamwork, but it will also help in teaching every member of your group about the value of working together, communicating effectively and cooperating together to benefit each and every employee as well as the entire organization. Team-building exercises build trust among participants and develop listening skills. Team-building exercises improve the ways employees coordinate, collaborate and communicate. Team-building exercises can directly impact overall productivity and profitability. Lasting improvements in areas connected to listening, communicating clearly (and non-defensively), collaborating effectively and managing moods and emotions can be achieved through this type of corporate training. The exercises can range from simple, moderate or difficult. The difficulty level is determined based on the number of tasks assigned to the participants, as well as how much participants partake in the exercises. These group exercises demonstrate the necessity for other teammates to complete the activity together as a whole, thereby instilling unity and growth-development amongst the group. In many exercises, certified facilitators are trained to execute exercises, insuring that participants are learning as they work through the assigned tasks.
Thus, a cooperative training device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.